No se que ponerle de titulo, pero pasen y lean :D
by Panda2501
Summary: Los invito a que lean a esta nueva escritor(a), me han gustado bastante sus historias y sus ideas a mi parecer son muy creativas. En cada capitulo voy a poner una sinopsis de lo que trata para que se hagan una idea. Las historias no me pertenecen, pertenecen a boda62, así que todos los derechos a el/ella. Aquí subiré sus historias por eso no se que ponerle en el titulo, sorry xD


Hola! Hace tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí, pero es un nuevo año y empezamos desde cero?) okno, me disculpo por desaparecer sin dar aviso, no ha sido mi mejor momento, pero quiero terminar todos los proyectos que tengo en mente o al menos avanzar bastante este año.

Bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo proyecto (lo sé, lo sé, debería acabar los demás que no he terminado, pero les aseguro que si lo haré xD) este trabajo originalmente se publico en _Archive Of Our Own_ por **_boda62,_** le pedí permiso para publicar la historia aquí y traducirla al español. Que amable de su parte por haberme dejado :3

Así que todo los créditos a el/ella (no se si es hombre o mujer .-.)

Sinopsis: Kumiko va a pasar la noche del sábado con Reina, que quiere celebrar "el dia de no San Valentin"

Bueno, sin mas que decir por el momento, los dejo leer, nos leemos mas abajo.

* * *

 _"Estaba a punto de dejarme atrapar. En ese momento, sentí que no me importaría perder la cabeza"_

* * *

 _"Kumiko"_

 _"Dime, Reina"_

 _"Celebremos juntas el día de no San Valentín el sábado"_

* * *

Kumiko se dirigía lentamente hacia la casa de Reina, con una cajita de chocolate en la mano.

No estaba segura de que debía esperar esa noche, pero no le importaba mucho. Ella estaba saliendo con la chica mas linda del planeta, quien es la chica de la que está enamorada, y no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento.

Durante el año pasado, Kumiko llegó a saber más sobre su novia, y realmente se maravillo de cada lado de ella que descubría. Reina estaba siendo absolutamente cariñosa y encantadora, y no esperaba que la chica fuese tan romántica. De hecho, cuando no tocaba música, Reina siempre hablaba mucho sobre el amor y romance. Pero era difícil imaginar como una mujer como ella, tan tranquila y confiada, estaría en una relación.

La mente de Kumiko vagaba en tales pensamientos mientras más se acercaba a su destino

* * *

 _"¿Día de no San Valentín? ¿No has visto demasiado Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?" Ella le pregunto, levantando una ceja divertida._

 _"¿Qué puedo decir? Sabes que no me gusta hacer lo mismo como las otras personas. Además..."_

 _Reina entrelazó sus dedos con la otra chica, sosteniendo su mano y mirándola suavemente._

 _"No entiendo porqué debería haber una fecha en la que tengamos que demostrar que nos amamos, cuando puedo probártelo todos los días del año"_

 _Ese fue el momento preciso en que Kumiko pensó que podía derretirse. No pudo evitar tirar de la mano de la otra chica y besarla suavemente._

 _Reina zumbó en respuesta, reaccionando al cariño. Cuando se separó, rozo suavemente sus labios contra los de Kumiko._

 _"Eso fue muy audaz de tu parte, Oumae-san, besándome en medio de la escuela"_

 _Una sonrisa cariñosa. Kumiko sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo._

 _"Lo siento Kousaka-san, estabas siendo tan linda, no pude evitarlo. Y técnicamente, fue en la azotea de la escuela. Estoy segura de que estamos lejos de la gente curiosa"_

 _Reina se sonrojo._

 _"De verdad eres terrible"_

 _Kumiko luego espero, todavía preguntándose por qué Reina quería organizar algo especial, y algo llamado 'día de no San Valentín' ¿Habría alguna razón?_

 _"¿Entonces...?"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Por qué celebrarías algo el sábado? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"_

 _Reina sonrió. Probablemente sabía cuán curiosa estaba Kumiko y cuanto le gustaba el chocolate a la chica._

 _"Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, no tuvimos mucho tiempo entre las nacionales y la graduación"_

 _Eso era absolutamente cierto. Después de las nacionales, Reina viajo a menudo a prestigiosas escuelas de música de todo el mundo. Recibió muchas invitaciones y quería asegurarse de elegir la mejor que le ayudará alcanzar su objetivo de convertirse en especial. Ella también planeó lo mejor que pudo para poder visitar a Kumiko lo más posible._

 _Reina podría haber querido ser especial, pero sabía perfectamente lo especial que ya era para su novia. Realmente calentó el corazón de la trompetista pensar en lo cerca que estaban, por lo que ella quería asegurarse de que pudieran manejar su relación. Para Reina, su relación se convirtió en algo tan importante como la trompeta, y discutieron mucho sobre el 'después de la graduación'._

 _"Sé cuanto te gustan los dulces, y quería ofrecerte una...noche realmente especial. Solo prométeme que no tocaras nada antes de que yo lo diga"_

 _La demanda fue hecha de manera inocente. Reina la observaba con ojos de cachorro, ¿cómo podía decir no a eso? Además, Kumiko estaba bastante segura de que podría resistirse al chocolate sin problemas. Entonces no era un gran problema lo que le pedía, ¿cierto?_

 _"Muy bien, lo que tú quieras"_

* * *

Toco el timbre de la puerta mientras una sonrisa muy tonta se dibujaba en su rostro. Kumiko tenía que admitir que estaba muy emocionada de pasar la noche con su novia. Probablemente comerían una buena cena y luego un poco de chocolate. Conociendo bien a la chica, probablemente lo haría lucir elegante, después de todo, era Reina. Ella siempre hacia de todo para sorprender a Kumiko, para hacer que se viera tan soñador e inolvidable. Con todo esto, ¿no Reina siempre era un ángel?

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Kumiko sonrió, lista para saludar a su amante.

"Hola dulzura-..."

Se detuvo, perdiendo por completo lo que estaba a punto de decir. O más probablemente, _no podía decir nada_ , su boca acababa de caer.

La escena que se estaba desarrollando ante ella era demasiado difícil de manejar.

Reina la miraba con una sonrisa. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta que caía sobre su hombro, a lado de su escote. Un escote lo suficientemente bajo como para imaginar un sexy sujetador debajo de la elegante blusa que llevaba puesta y tenía la espalda descubierta.

Sus ojos vagaron más abajo, Kumiko noto que la falda estaba hendida, lo suficiente como para ver las medias de nylon sujetadas por un liguero al calzón de la chica, que ahora quería arrancar.

Comenzó a sudar, preguntándose si solo estaba siendo una pervertida o si Reina había planeado todo esto para que sucediera como ella quería.

"Hola, amor. ¿Planeas quedarte en la puerta toda la noche? No te comeré..." Añadió con un guiño.

"S-¡Si! Quiero decir...¡No! Quiero decir... Me sorprendió lo hermosa que te ves..."

Hermosa no era técnicamente la palabra que quería usar, incluso si está era completamente cierta. "Ardiente como el infierno" era algo más apropiado.

Reina por su parte, parecía complacida, su plan aparentemente funcionaba de la manera que ella quería.

"Supongo que mejore entonces. Por lo general, me dices que soy linda o bonita"

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kumiko, besándola lentamente. Kumiko respondió y profundizó el beso. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no ir más allá de eso, no empujar a Reina contra la pared y seguir avanzando con ella justo ahí.

Han estado en una relación por más de un año y, por supuesto, ya han tenido relaciones sexuales. Fue algo que surgió naturalmente entre ellas, siempre una experiencia apasionante y maravillosa sucediendo cuando ambas estaban de humor, un acuerdo silencioso y mutuo porque sus sentimientos hacían que la pasión fuera tan intensa cuando se las dejaba solas...

No tuvieron mucho tiempo solas recientemente, y ver a Reina así, cambio algo dentro de Kumiko. También la hizo sentirse un poco culpable, porque no había manera de que la trompetista la invitará a hacer algo así. Hablo de dulces para un día de no San Valentín. Tenía que haber algo de chocolate involucrado. ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

"Tiraste tu caja" susurro Reina, un poco aturdida y sin aliento.

"Oh cierto..." Ella ahora era un poco tímida "Toma, traje un poco de chocolate para hoy"

Reina la miró un poco sorprendida, sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se rió entre dientes.

"Oh Kumiko... eres tan inocente" ella murmuró, mayormente para sí misma. "Gracias por el obsequio"

¿Inocente?

Kumiko no estaba completamente segura de que quiso decir Reina con eso, ni estaba segura si había escuchado correctamente. Se dejó llevar a la sala de estar donde había un reproductor en una mesa junto al sofá. La habitación estaba iluminada por una luz tenue, dando la sensación de que toda la situación estaba fuera de un cuento o una _fantasía_. Kumiko pensó por un momento si no se encontraba soñando, se pellizco el brazo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Reina, ¿hiciste todo esto para que pudieras servir la cena en un ambiente así, con la música de banda sinfónica en el fondo?" ella bromeo.

Reina le dirigió una mirada que hizo que automáticamente se quedara en silencio.

"¿Quién dijo que prepare una cena?"

Kumiko estaba confundida. ¿Cuál era exactamente el propósito de esta noche si no era…?

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

Kumiko contuvo el aliento, no estaba lista para escuchar la respuesta. Nunca supo que esperar de su novia, que parecía divertirse mucho observando su reacción, a juzgar por su gran sonrisa. Reina camino un paso mas cerca, aun estudiando las expresiones de Kumiko. Eran demasiados graciosos para ignorarlos, y a ella le gustaba atormentarla coquetamente. Naturalmente, ella tomo su dulce tiempo antes de responderle, asegurándose de que la chica de cabello castaño estuviera casi sin aliento.

"Quiero bailar para ti"

Kumiko libero todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Pheuwww. Ella se sintió aliviada. Por un momento, ella pensó que esta tarde la arruinaría para siempre.

Espera… ¿bailar?

Algunos ruidos escaparon de su boca tan pronto como los engranajes comenzaron a girar furiosamente en su cabeza. ¡No tenia la menor idea de que Reina pudiera bailar y mucho menos esperaba que su novia le preparara un show privado!

"¿Sabes bailar? ¿Vas a bailar para mi? ¡No puedo esperar a ver esto!" ella dijo emocionada.

Reina se rió entre dientes.

"Sin embargo, esto probablemente no es lo que estas esperando. Pero… recuerda lo que te dije sobre las… _reglas_ ". Ella camino, puso su USB en el reproductor y busco una canción. Su voz era un poco ronca.

Kumiko no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho sobre lo que dijo, porque es cuando comenzó la música, se imagino a su mejor amiga Natsuki diciéndole "Amiga, estas tan jodida…" Y estaba completamente de acuerdo con el cerebro de Natsuki.

La canción que eligió Reina no tenia nada que ver con la banda sinfónica o música clásica en general. De hecho, la música era…sensual, candente, lenta. La trompetista comenzó lento y, como todo lo que hacía, hábilmente. Su mirada no vacilo, ardiendo, mirando fijamente a Kumiko. Ella tenia esa gracia felina, moviéndose de una manera que la chica de cabello castaño no sabia que era capaz de hacer. Reina no solo era buena, era ardiente, sensual, irresistible.

"Reina…" Kumiko se quedó sin aliento, fascinada por una especie de hechizo. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía ver nada mas que la chica que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. La chica bailando para ella. La chica que amaba. La chica que ella pensó que era un ángel, pero ahora parecía más una especie de súcubo.

No sabía cuándo sucedió, pero mientras soñaba despierta, Reina se acercó. Se giró para que su espalda se enfrentara a Kumiko, y reanudo su baile, asegurándose de que se encontraba presionando contra ella. Poco a poco se pasó la mano por la espalda, alcanzando el cuello de Kumiko, terminando en sus cabellos para poder mantener su rostro lo más cerca posible, acariciando su mejilla lentamente mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción.

"Reina…" Kumiko gimió esta vez. Podía sentirla tan intensamente, su trasero presionando contra ella, su espalda descubierta por el escote. Y, ella no podía tocar nada. La demanda anterior de Reina fue tan cruel. Añadiendo combustible al deseo, deseaba a la chica delante de ella tanto que pudiera estallar, sin embargo, tenía que esperar los dulces, eso le había dicho Reina...

Kumiko no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que solo tomo las caderas de Reina, acompañado sus movimientos y con la necesidad de sentirla más cerca. La trompetista también parecía un poco enrojecida, confiada en lo que estaba haciendo, pero también atrapada en la intensidad del acto. Noto muy bien el efecto que tuvo en su novia, y eso la animo a continuar con lo que había planeado para esa noche.

Entonces, Reina se enfrentó a Kumiko, todavía moviéndose lo más cerca posible que podía humanamente, presionado tanto contra ella y fue entonces cuando Kumiko se perdió por completo. Estaba tan fascinada que ni siquiera noto que Reina aprovechaba la oportunidad para desabrocharse lentamente la blusa, por lo que la dejo completamente descubierta, con su sostén a la vista. Una vez que había terminado de quitársela, empujo a Kumiko al sofá.

Se desabrocho la falda antes de quitársela y le ofreció una sonrisa sensual a su novia aturdida. Reina estaba vestida solamente con ropa interior atrevida, de encaje, negra con purpura, la cual era muy reveladora en la mayoría de los casos, pero no lo suficiente como para revelar por completo todo su cuerpo en ese momento. Procedió a caminar a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comenzó lo que quería hacer desde un principio: darle a Kumiko un lapdance.

Dicha chica se pregunto como fue capaz de soportarlo mas. Su parte superior semidesnuda frotándose con sus caderas de una manera que ni siquiera podía imaginar en sus sueños lascivos.

"Podría ser un asco en Geografía, pero si alguien me preguntara donde esta situadas las cataratas del Niágara, definitivamente respondería que en mis entrepiernas".

Fue entonces cuando Reina comenzó a reír, todavía bailando, cuando Kumiko se dio cuenta que probablemente dijo eso en voz alta.

"Yo… dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?" ella casi gimió.

La trompetista envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kumiko una vez más, dándole una mirada ardiente. Se acerco a sus oídos y susurro

"Espero que tu habilidad no impida que tus dedos visiten la caverna de mi Platón". Termino su oración rozando el lóbulo de Kumiko con sus dientes.

"¿Implicas que soy un poco estúpida?" Kumiko gimió, incapaz de tomar mas las burlas.

"Significa que espero que tus dedos y tu boca no me dejen dormir toda la noche después de lo que te voy hacer"

Kumiko se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Mantuvieron contacto visual, los ojos ámbar se encontraron con un purpura oscuro. Sus pupilas , indefensas, se dilataban. Kumiko se imagino a Asuka dándole 'el mayor premio de caos gay' en este mismo momento porque así se describiría a si misma en este preciso momento.

Reina desabotono los pantalones de Kumiko, todavía mirando fijamente a la ardiente mirada de su novia, y aun bailando, se agacho. Se demoro en cada movimiento que estaba haciendo y la eufonista pensó que podría explotar.

Alcanzando su destino, arrodillada frente a su novia, la trompetista abrió las piernas de Kumiko suavemente, acariciando sus muslos ahora desnudos. Le quito sus calzones, mordiéndose los labios ante tal vista.

"Prepárate amor. Esta va a ser una noche larga para las dos"

* * *

Uff! Menuda historia, desde que la leí quise que mi novia hiciera eso, pero lastima que ya no tenga :'v

La historia original se llama " _A very merry Unvalentines day to you_ " de _**boda62**_ , si alguien gusta dejarle algún comentario sobre su historia, estoy segura que se los agradecerá, después de todo, es lo que nos anima como escritores :3

Me despido, Bye. ¡Y feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad atrasado! :D

Visiten mi face!

Panda2501


End file.
